


Barking Up The Wrong Tree

by abbeyjewel



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dog commits a crime and William must determine if it's guilty or not. Cue George helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barking Up The Wrong Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Gifted to Yeaka because honestly I do not know what I'd have done without her the past week (certainly not as well as I have) and because she's just amazing. (Shh, accept my gift. I love you) 
> 
> Also sorta referenced is Yeaka's [Idle Work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2234511/chapters/4902534). Which I recommend checking out. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing by Murdoch Mysteries.

“But sir!” George was indignant. “A dog couldn’t have committed the crime!” 

William just raised an eyebrow “I thought you would be on board with this, George. Molemen, remember?” 

George frowned and shook his head “but that’s very different sir, you see, molemen-” he paused and fiddled with his helmet, in his hands now that he was indoors. “Dogs aren’t like molemen.” 

“Or aliens?” 

“Or aliens.” George said firmly, relieved that William understood him. Usually the inspector and detective didn’t take him seriously. Maybe this time they would? 

“A dog couldn’t do it, you think?” William asked pensively. “Well we should test that theory of yours. You do make a convincing dog.” 

George paled for a moment. “but.. sir, here?” The office door was closed behind them both, but George still shifted uncomfortably and lowered his voice. 

“I don’t see why not, George.” William smiled lightly, as if he wasn’t asking to play with George in the middle of the day in the station house. “It is an experiment for a crime after all, do we take those home?” 

“No, sir.” George answered simply, setting his helmet down on the desk. It wasn’t the first time they’d played together, and after getting James Pendrick involved, William had gotten more comfortable with the games they played. It would be the first time they had done this anywhere near public. 

William sat behind his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a bag from it. George didn’t move, not until William pointedly looked at the blinds and waved his hand, signalling George to close them so no one could see in. George complied immediately, shutting the blinds quickly, and was back in front of the desk, palms sweaty with nervous excitement. 

The bag had been opened and set out on the desk were it’s contents; a collar and leash made of fine brown leather, the anal plug that James had altered to have a long fluffy tail, and matching ears . All things they had used before, but at home. 

“Puppys don’t stand on two legs.” William raised an eyebrow and George went down onto his hands and knees, careful not to scuff his work shoes. George didn’t speak, already getting himself into the role. He didn’t mention, like he would normally, that if a dog couldn’t do the crime, a puppy certainly couldn’t. 

George crawled over to William’s chair behind his desk, and pressed his face lightly against William’s knee, as if asking to be pet. William’s hands found his hair and fingers ran through it once, twice, before pulling away again. George was still as the ears were placed on his head --brown, just like the colour of his hair, and floppy--, and the collar around his neck. “Good boy!” William praised when he was done, scratching behind the doggy ears as a reward. 

George flushed and hid head head in between William’s knees, just like how he knew a dog would. William allowed this for a moment, before pulling George back by his collar. “Come on, puppy, we aren’t done yet.” He pulled George up and made quick work of the buttons on his jacket and shirt, after all, dogs didn’t wear clothes and certainly couldn’t manage the buttons on them. 

When George was undressed, naked on all fours at William’s feet, William turned him away and pressed his front down, bottom up. He stayed where he was put and closed his eyes. The pop of a cap didn’t even make him jump. Cool, jelly covered fingers found his entrance and began probing. They didn’t have to go slow, not anymore, but William liked to take his time. He liked to do things right, even if they were unnecessary. 

One finger, at first, pistoning slowly inside of him. And then two, pulling him apart and stretching him. If George didn’t know William so well, he’d think William was trying to tease him. The third didn’t press in until long after William had found his prostate and had had George panting and biting his lips to keep himself from keening. 

When William pulled back a few minutes later, fingers slipping out, George shivered and relaxed for a moment. He felt the fluffy tail before he felt the plug and was careful not to tense up, to let William slip the plug inside him easily. William patted his cheeks once before directing George to face him again. 

“Now, puppy.” William smiled and stroked George’s hair behind the ears. “Heel, and we will test that theory now, won’t we?” He picked up the leash on the desk and snapped it onto the front of George’s collar before standing and leading George to the front of his office.

Set up at the front of the office was what looked like a pulley-system. George hadn’t noticed it before because William always had all sorts of inventions and things set up at any given time. He hadn’t given it a second thought. He had no idea what it did, but William obviously had ideas for it. 

“Now puppy,” William started, hand under George’s chin and pulling him to look up at him. “I want to see if you can pull on this and get enough leverage to set off the contraption.” George gave a small bark of assent, quiet, so quiet so that no one else in the station house would hear, before William let him go again. 

George knew that this was less about the case and more about play. Dogs, normal dogs, didn’t do things like this Was there even a case? William had just called him into his office and told him about it, maybe it was just William’s prelude to play? 

George tried. He really did. He pulled the metal bar with his teeth, but was unable to move it. Not even when William tied a rope around it for George to pull instead. He tried for several minutes, to no avail. Saliva making the bar and rope slick before he was able to give up. 

William walked back to his desk and made a few notes in his book, making little humming sounds as he thought. Only when William called George to his side, was George finally able to relent. William put down his pen and cupped George’s face. “Good puppy, George.” He crooned softly, a voice he only used when they played. George flushed and when William let him go, he nuzzled his face into William’s knee. 

William turned back to his work in the notebook, picking up the pen and writing out things George couldn’t and didn’t want to think about. Instead, he squeezed his way in the space underneath the desk and sat at William’s feet. His head tilted and rested on William’s knee as William worked above him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the butt plug was created in 1892. And since the show is set in 1895, the plug could be used. Especially by someone like Pendrick who likes to find new things and improve on them. (such as adding the tail) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
